


Campfire

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, where Gabe hates camping but Sam loves Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

Gabe sat between Sam’s legs, the cold, hard ground biting into his quickly-numbing ass was tolerable with the giant man wrapped around him. He leaned back against Sam, who was leaned back against their tent, watching the dancing orange and yellow campfire in front of them.

Sam had his arms crossed over Gabriel’s chest, and seemed perfecty at ease, while Gabe kept fidgeting, trying to get more comfortable. Sam chuckled, a low, throaty sound in his ear, and Gabriel’s hair stood on end.

"You don’t like camping. Do you."

It wasn’t a question, so there was no reason for Gabriel to lie.

"I’ve had more fun watching grass grow." Gabe replied, swatting at a mosquito that had decided to snag a lunch from Gabriel’s cheek. Sam laughed again, "I told you to put on some bug spray."

"It stinks. And you’re not wearing any."

"Bugs don’t like me. You’re the only pest that I can’t seem to get rid of."

Gabriel tried to scowl, but the soft kisses on the side of his neck made that impossible. “We can do something you like next time, but I like camping. It reminds me of when me and Dean were kids.”

The sentiment might have roused a snarky remark from Gabe had his ear but been pulled between Sam’s teeth.

Gabe must have made a noise, because Sam repeated the action, pressing his hips closer to Gabriel’s back. Gabe’s eyes widened.

"Like camping yet?"

"Almost. You might have to persuade me a little better than that."

Sam wrapped one strong arm around Gabe’s waist and pulled them both into the tent.


End file.
